


Before the Ink Demon ((DISCONTINUED))

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cancer, Crazy, Crossdressing, Cursing....a lot of it, Dank Memes, Everyone's a fuckboy, F/F, F/M, Hope I got everyone, If your feeling suicidal, M/M, May be offencive, Memes, Pregame BATIM, Random - Freeform, Reality TV, WTF, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, hbo, idk man, look this is gay, this will fuck you up, you've come to the right place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Coming to HBO....Joey Drew is the founder of Joey Drew studios and the man who's brought us Bendy the Dancing Demon. Ever wonder what goes on in the studio? Here's your chance to find out and see what goes into making a Bendy cartoon.------------------Bendy and the Ink Machine reality show! This pretty much an abridge series in book form.........hopefully I'm the first with this idea.....The writing style is supposed to be like reading a script for a play or tv show.





	1. Episode 1

Henry: *walks into Joey’s office* What the hell, Joey?!

 

Joey: What? I haven’t done anything.

 

Henry: What the fuck are you doing in here?! We’re way pass our animation date and the voice actors are waiting for their scripts!

 

Joey: *turns chair to face him* You already know the reason why I haven’t lifted a finger.

 

Henry: *huffs and looks around* Oh my God *looks back at Joey* are you still on about bringing Bendy to life? He’s a fucking cartoon!

 

Joey: Henry, my friend, anything can be real if you believe enough.

 

Henry: *blinks* I don’t fucking believe this shit *walks out the room*

 

~In the Coffee Room~

 

Henry: Hello my name is Henry and I’ve been animating and designing characters for Joey since Joey Drew studios was first created. *forces a happy smile* Nothing’s better than working here, especially *turns around in chair* when we get out animations done on fucking time!!

 

Joey: *in the distance* Stop bitching over the animations Henry.

 

~Music Department, Sammy’s Office~

 

Henry: If Joey wasn’t the fucking boss, I would bitch slap him!

 

Sammy: *doesn’t look away from his desk* Stop bitching over the animations, Henry.

 

Henry: Am I the only motherfucker in this place that wants to make money and not be stuck on some dumb shit?! Mickey Mouse’s newest animation is about to be published!

 

Sammy: *sighs* Joey says that he can bring Bendy and his pals to life and I believe him *looks at Henry* Don’t you?

 

Henry: *sarcastic laugh* When pigs fly, he’s a fucking cartoon!

 

~In the Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: *holding a Bendy plushie* My name is Sammy Lawrence and I am the head of the Music Department. I’ve been with Joey and Henry for a couple years now, I’ve been a Bendy supporter long before Bendy was created…*blinks* wait.

 

~Henry’s Drawing Desk~

 

Joey: The fuck did I tell you about drawing? I need all your Goddamn ink.

 

Henry: *groans* Go suck a dick.

 

Susie: *walks next to Joey* Henry; your assistance is needed.

  
Henry: *looks at her* By who?

 

Susie: Me, I need you to serve as my audience.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey: Hello, I am the owner of Joey Drew studios, Joey Drew, and the man who’s going to do the impossible. Henry can doubt me all he wants *smirks* I’m going to bring Bendy to us.

 

Henry: *in the distance* We should be fucking making episodes!

 

Joey: *smiles* Stop bitching over the animations, Henry.

 

~Music Department~

 

Norman: The hell are you two doing in here?

 

Susie: Henry’s my audience.

 

Norman: Audience for what, watching you take a shit?

 

Susie: *sneers as she starts to walk towards him* Fuck you-!

 

Henry: *keeps them apart* No, no, no! I have enough shit to deal with as it is, Joey’s stopping all animations for some dumbass reason and we’re way pass the deadline! We’ve never been pass the deadline before!

 

Norman and Susie: *blinks* We believe him.

 

Henry: Un-fucking-believable…*walks away*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: Henry doesn’t think that Joey can do it, bring Bendy and his friends to us.

 

~

 

Susie: Yeah, Henry means well…I mean, he just wants us all to feel successful. I think it would be nice if I met the character I was the voice of though.

 

Producer: *behind camera* Introduce yourself.

 

Susie: *grins* My name is Susie Campbell! I’m the voice of Alice Angel! I’ve been at Joey Drew studios for a while now and I think we’re all one big happy family!

 

Henry: *in the distance* A family that can’t think for shit!

 

Susie: *rolls eyes* Stop bitching over the animations, Henry.

 

~

 

Wally: My name is Wally Franks and I could give two shits about Bendy coming to reality and whatever other shit they plan on doing. As long as I get my fucking money, I’m happy.

 

~Joey’s Office~

 

Wally: Hey! *walks into the office*

 

Joey: *looking at some documents* Yes, Wally?

 

Wally: Where’s my fucking paycheck? I was supposed to be paid a day ago!

 

Joey: I’m not doing shit until I summon Bendy *sighs* How many times must I repeat myself?

 

Wally: If I don’t get paid by next week, I’m outta here! *storms off as Henry walks in*

 

Henry: *watches Wally* The hell did he eat for breakfast?

 

Joey: A big ass bowl of Wally-Bullshit. He keeps saying he’s going to leave and he never does.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: Sad truth is…if Wally really did leave, I doubt that he’ll be missed.

 

~Back at Joey’s Office~

 

Joey: So what brings you here? Again.

 

Henry: *rolls eyes* What are you doing?

 

Joey: Reading documents on summoning. Our little devil is a demon right?

 

Henry: Yes? *gasp* Joey!

 

Joey: What?

 

Henry: You are not going to commit acts of Satanism in this studio!

 

Joey: *huffs* Henry, we don’t live here so why not?

 

Henry: Wrong, we do live here. And why not is because of the consequences.

 

Joey: I swear to God if you say a Goddamn thing about the animations or the deadline….

 

Henry: I’m not! *sighs* I’m not…though I want to…I was going to say that our lives could be at stake.

 

Joey: *sighs* I know. Why do you think I’m reading all these papers and shit?

 

Henry: *smiles softly* …It’s crazy…but I’m rooting for you. *lightly punches Joey’s shoulder then walks away*

 

Joey: *looks at the door as he touches his shoulder*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey: To all those that say that nonbelievers can’t believe…commit suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Credits!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!
> 
> The next episode coming soon!!
> 
> Before the Ink Demon is a nonprofit organization and is not looking to scam anyone of their money and/or time
> 
> Please do not file for lawsuit, I have already stated I don't own shit, but the idea and hope no one thought of this before me
> 
> Thank you all again
> 
> Next time on...Before the Ink Demon
> 
> Henry: I don't fucking believe this
> 
> ~
> 
> Joey: Oh dear God
> 
> ~
> 
> Sammy: Where the fuck is my Goddamn plushie?!


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More random bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ridicule me for how I'm writting this story, yes...I am doing it on purpose. Your supposed to read it like you're reading a script. Also yes, I am aware that this have you cancer. You don't have to read.

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: Today we are finally getting back to animation! *claps* yay!

 

~Henry’s Drawing Desk~

 

Joey: *walks pass* Henry come with me.

 

Henry: But I’m in the middle of an episode!

 

Joey: *looks around the corner at him* Yeah? So are we, move your ass!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey: Today, I’m going to rape Henry with a knife…wait.

 

*BOOP*

 

Joey: Did you edit that part out?

 

*BOOP*

 

Joey: Today is the day that me and Henry…and Sammy, are going to bring Bendy to life. The only reason I’m continuing animations is to insure that Henry’s in a good mood. *smirks* Henry’s gullible when he’s happy *low evil chuckle*

 

~Basement~

 

Henry, Joey and Sammy: *walks down steps*

 

Henry: When the fuck did we have this?

 

Joey: Since forever, it came with the building.

 

Sammy: I wonder sometimes if you brought an old school house instead of an old animation studio.

 

Joey: Quiet! *grins* We’ve made it!

 

Henry: What the fucking fuck?!

 

Joey: *walks towards the satanic symbol on the floor, candles surrounding the circle* This, dear Henry, is what the documents foretold of.

 

Sammy: *whispers to Henry* I think he’s using foretold in the wrong sentence.

 

Henry: *nods in agreement*

 

Joey: Can you two stop flirting and get over here?

 

Henry: *walks towards Joey* Are you sure about this, Joey?

 

Sammy: *walks next to Joey*

 

Joey: Oh *pulls out knife* I am so sure *cuts his palm then holds it over the circle, his blood dripping onto the symbol*

 

Henry: *shivers* Gross.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: I. Fucking. Hate. Blood.

 

~Back in the Basement~

 

Joey: *makes a fist as he moves his hand away* Sammy, the bandages.

 

Sammy: *gets first aid kit*

 

Henry: Are you fucking insane?!

 

Joey: *holds hand out to Sammy* No, dear Henry, I’m curious. *hands him the knife* Your turn.

 

Henry: W-what?! No!

 

Joey: In order to bring Bendy and his pals, the blood of the Creators must be spilled. Come on, do it for me no…for Bendy.

 

Henry: *groans as he looks at the knife* …fine. *Takes the knife then shuts his eyes as he cuts his palm. Holds his palm over the symbol, his blood mixing with Joey’s*

 

Joey: *smirks* We have the God and the Creator, now all we need is the Voice. *looks at Sammy*

 

Sammy: *sighs then takes the knife from Henry, cutting his hand*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: I am so fucking excited, if you can’t tell…wait…where the fuck is my plushie?!

 

~Basement~

 

Joey: What the fuck are you doing?!

 

Sammy: I am not going through with this without my Bendy plushie!

 

Joey: Why fuss over the plushie when you could have the real thing!

 

Sammy: It’s not the same!

 

Joey: Stop being a little bitch and let your blood get in the circle!

 

Candles: *starts to glow brightly*

 

Henry: Guys…. *backs away slowly*

 

Sammy: *huffs* Fine! *sticks palm over symbol, his blood mixing with Henry’s and Joey’s*

 

Candles: *glow gets brighter*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Lights: *flicker*

 

Wally: *looks around confused* Fuck was that? *shakes head* Anyway-!

 

Joey: *in the distance* I’ve done it! *runs into the room with a grin* Fuck Walt Disney in the ass, I’ve done it!

 

Wally: The hell man! I’m in the middle of something!

 

Joey: Fuck you and everything you stand for, I’m the motherfucking God!

 

~Basement~

 

Henry: I don’t fucking believe this!

 

Bendy: Well believe it toots!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Bendy: *smirks* Hello to all my adoring fans *grins* I’m Bendy the Dancing Demon and I’m alive bitches!

 

~Basement~

 

Henry: No, no, no! How is this shit even possible! *ranting*

 

Sammy: Oh my God… *looks at Bendy in awe*

 

Alice: *whispers* Are you sure these are our creators?

 

Boris: *shrugs*

 

Joey: *comes back down* Bendy! Alice! Boris! Welcome to Joey Drew studios!

 

Bendy: *looks Joey up and down* You the creator?

 

Joey: *ignores the question then examines Bendy* Your voice and looks appear normal…what about the others?

 

Boris: Hi.

 

Alice: Hi.

 

Henry: Holy shit! Why does Alice sound like a man?!

 

Sammy: *mumbles* Drag Queen…

 

Joey: Calm down, Henry! It could be because of us all being guys. *looks at Alice* Stand back in the circle for a minute, dear.

 

Alice: *shrugs then steps back*

 

Joey: *looks at Henry* Give Bendy and Boris a tour while Sammy gets Susie so we can attempt to fix her voice.

 

~Animation Department~

 

Henry: This is where the magic happens, all the movements for the episodes are drawn here. *points* My desk is around the corner, over there. *Points somewhere else* Joey’s office is through that door *points elsewhere* over there will take you to the rooms we all sleep in-! Hey, the fuck are you all looking at?!

 

Everyone: *goes back to working*

 

Henry: *rolls eyes* Anyway! If you follow me, I’ll take you to the Music Department.

 

Bendy: How about you take me to a bed so I can fuck you.

 

Henry: *blinks*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: *looking at the floor with his thumbs under his chin and his finger balled against his lips* … *clears throat as he sits up then blinks* Who…does this little shit think he is?

 

~Music Department~

 

Henry: This side of the studio is where we do the music and voice acting. Sammy’s in charge of this department.

 

Boris: Who's he?

 

Henry: Your old voice actor, your new one is a guy named Tom.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Boris: Huh…*squints* you want me to do wha-! Oh! *grins* Hi everyone! I’m the Goofy of Joey Drew Studio’s, Boris! I play the clarinet and can sing, I guess because this Sammy guy can and he’s my old voice actor.

 

~Back at the Music Department~

 

Sammy: *walks in with Alice* Alice’s voice is back to normal!

 

Henry: *blinks* Where’s Joey?

 

Sammy: He’s writing a letter to Walt Disney saying, and I quote, “Fuck you, you mouse dick sucker! I’ve done something you could never dream of doing and you can’t do shit about it.”

 

Henry: Oh…how nice.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: What the fuck is wrong with him? Why doesn’t he tell the whole wor…oh no.

 

~Joey’s Office~

 

Henry: *burst through the door* Joey motherfucking Drew!

 

Joey: What? I’m busy.

 

Henry: Busy trying to bring a priest to cleanse our souls. *takes the paper Joey was writing on* Oh, what’s this? A letter to the press?!

 

Joey: I wasn’t going to tell them anything!

 

Henry: “I’ve done something Disney can’t do and you should all come see it” *looks at Joey* Not telling them anything my ass *rips paper* I am not getting put on a cross for your ass!

 

Joey: Who says you were? Stop being a scared little pussy about everything.

 

Henry: *grunts* One of these days you’ll learn, bitch *turns to walk away*

 

Joey: *grabs Henry then pins him against the wall, looking down on him darkly* The fuck did you call me?

 

Henry: *shocked, scared and speechless*

 

Joey: *tights his grip on Henry’s wrist* Don’t forget who your fucking boss is. The only one who’s allowed to call me a bitch is me and that is never… _never_ going to happen. You understand?

 

Henry: *blinks then nods*

 

Joey: *lets go and sighs* You can leave.

 

Henry: *inhales then walks out the office*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey: Everyone that works for me is my bitch. Everyone.

 

~

 

Henry: …yeah…so I feel fucking fantastic knowing that I’m going to be dominated by Joey one day…*laughs nervously*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Credits!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!
> 
> The next episode coming soon!!
> 
> Before the Ink Demon is a nonprofit organization and is not looking to scam anyone of their money and/or time
> 
> Please do not file for lawsuit, I have already stated I don't own shit, but the idea and hope no one thought of this before me
> 
> Thank you all again
> 
> Next time on...Before the Ink Demon
> 
> Bendy: HENRY IS MIIIIIIINE!!!!


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomness continued

~Music Department~

 

Bendy: *walks in Sammy’s office* Hey, where’s Henry?

 

Sammy: *writing music* He’s probably busy with Joey.

 

Bendy: *sneers* What do you mean by busy?

 

Sammy: *shrugs* Don’t know.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: Oh I know; I just doubt that my Lord would like the answer. *blinks* The hell did I just say?

 

~

 

Bendy: I know I was created like what, a day ago, and trying to make love with my creator isn’t the best way to go…no *evil grin* It’s the right way to go!

 

~Henry’s Drawing Desk~

 

Bendy: *walks around the corner* Henry-! Jesus!

 

Henry: *groans with his forehead on his desk*

 

Bendy: Jesus, Henry, what’s wrong?! Why is ink everywhere?! Why are you mopping?!

 

Henry: I am nothing, but a bottom bitch…no one listens to me.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Bendy: He’s right about being a bottom bitch.

 

~Henry’s Drawing Desk~

 

Bendy: *pats Henry’s back* There, there. Tell me what happened.

 

Henry: It’s not about what happened, it about what’s going to happen! *sits up* Joey’s writing a letter to Walt Disney and the news and he’s going to tell them about how we made you!

 

Bendy: I don’t think he is. Did you bring it up to him?

 

Henry: Duh! I’m the only one with balls big enough to say shit tits to Joey!

 

Bendy: Well…you brought it up so the rest is up to him. Give him time to think about it, I’m sure he’ll pick the right choice.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: For a thing that we summoned from the pits of hell, *nods* he gives good advice.

 

~

 

Joey: Henry’s been avoiding me and it’s annoying. He should be yelling at me, not ignoring me each time he sees me.

 

~Susie’s Room~

 

Susie: *blows on her nails* I think he likes you.

 

Henry: *scoff* Bullshit, Joey would pin anyone down that tries to big boy him.

 

Susie: *goes back to painting her nails* You like him?

 

Henry: *rolls on his stomach* As a friend, yes. I’m married.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: I got married a day before I became an animator for Joey…I haven’t seen my wife since.

 

~Back in Susie’s Room~

 

Susie: Well, I think Joey’s crushing on you…Bendy too.

 

Henry: *sarcastic laugh* Bendy is an ink creature and Joey’s-! Oh God you might be right! *grabs her pillow and screams into it*

 

Susie: *smirks* I mean; Joey did do the voice for Bendy, for quite some time, so it’s only natural that the two act somewhat similar.

 

Henry: No! Wait! *rolls on his back the sits up* Does that include wanting to murder when you piss them off?

 

Susie: *shrugs* Possibly.

 

Henry: Go~d damn it! *throws pillow then huffs*

 

Susie: I’ve finished my nails which means our chat is done *stands* see you. Make sure you lock the door before you leave.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Susie: I’ll be your talking buddy, but you have until I’m done doing something. Wither it be my nails or my hair.

 

~Heavenly Toys~

 

Shawn: The fuck’re you doin’ ‘ere?

 

Joey: *laying on the floor and talks into the floor* I is lonely.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Shawn: *high-fives camera* Top of the mornin’ to ya, Laddies! My name is Shawn Flynn and I’m the head of the Toy Department ‘ere at Joey Drew studios! That right, Joey motherfuckin’ Drew has a motherfuckin’ toy factory in his God damn studio! And I’m in charge!

 

~Back at Heavenly Toys~

 

Shawn: Mr. Drew, could you please not mope while me and my boys and ladies are workin’?

 

Joey: Shut up Shawn! I’m your boss, bitch!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Shawn: Mr. Drew likes to mope in the Toy Department whenever he’s upset about somethin’ and he won’t leave until I ask him what wrong. *blinks* What am I a fuckin’ therapist?

 

~Back at Heavenly Toy~

 

Shawn: *sits next to Joey* What’s wrong?

 

Joey: *talks into the floor* Henry hasn’t talked to me all day, I miss his nagging.

 

Shawn: Did you do somethin’ to piss him off? *mumbles* Because you sure as hell pissin’ me off.

 

Joey: *lifts head* I might have pinned him down and practically made him my bitch.

 

Shawn: *holds back laugh* Oh no…Mr. Drew, whatever you two were arguin’ over I’m sure will be solved if you do as he adviced *grins* Henry’s a smart fella! He knows what he’s doin’!

 

Joey: Huh… *blinks*

 

~Time skip, Coffee Room~

 

Henry: It’s morning and I just got a copy of the newspaper…the same newspaper owned by the company Joey wrote that letter to.

 

~Henry’s Room~

 

Henry: Oh God…I can hear the priest coming! *opens the papers* Joey Dre-! Joey Drew plans on releasing a Christmas Special come winter, one that could top the work of Walt Disney…. *smiles softly* Damn it Joey.

 

~Joey’s Office~

 

Henry: *knocks on the door* Hey.

 

Joey: *turns chair to look at him* Hey.

 

Henry: You sent a different letter.

 

Joey: Yeah, I thought about what you said and me telling the world about bringing Bendy to life isn’t that great of an idea.

 

Henry: *nods slowly* Cool…well *walks in the room then touches Joey’s shoulder with a soft smile* can’t wait to get started on that Christmas Special. *grins then walk out the room*

 

Joey: *blinks then smile then grins*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey: No, I’m not in love…I’m just glad to be able to talk to my best friend again.

 

Sammy: *in the distance* What about me?

 

Joey: The next episode is all yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Credits!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!
> 
> The next episode coming soon!!
> 
> Before the Ink Demon is a nonprofit organization and is not looking to scam anyone of their money and/or time
> 
> Please do not file for lawsuit, I have already stated I don't own shit, but the idea and hope no one thought of this before me
> 
> Thank you all again
> 
> Next time on...Before the Ink Demon
> 
> Sammy: He~ey! I'm so excited!


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy: I’m so excited!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: This episode is going to be about me! *claps happily then frowns* About God damn time. I exist too, you know.

 

~Music Department~

 

Sammy: *walks into Recording room*

 

Norman: Oh God….

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Norman: Sammy likes to go to his ‘sanctuary’ he tricked out to only answer to certain instruments he plays. It’s fucking stupid. *puts pipe in his mouth*

 

Producer: *behind camera* Introduce yourself.

 

Norman: *takes pipe out* I’m Norman Polk and I’m the one who works all the projectors in the studio. I repair them and play them.

 

~Back in the Music Department~

 

Norman: Sammy, get the fuck out of here!

 

Sammy: *holds up his middle finger* Suck a dick, Norman. I’m busy!!

 

Norman: Busy interrupting rehearsal! I’m trying to play your fucking music!

 

Sammy: You can fucking do it later!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Norman: *blinks then sighs* God I hate that man.

 

~Back in the Music Department~

 

Henry: *walks in* Where’s Sammy? Joey wants to hear how the new song’s coming along.

 

Norman: *rolls eyes* He’s in his…*quote on quote fingers* sanctuary.

 

Henry: Be nice, he’s younger than you.

 

Norman: And? That boy has his head in the clouds.

 

Sammy: *in the distance* I can fucking hear you, bitch!

 

Henry: *looks around nervously* Should…I tell Joey it’s okay to come here or should I just say you guys aren’t ready?

 

Norman: Mr. Drew can come down. I’ll get the band together.

 

Sammy: *in the distance* No~o!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: *blinks slowly* The band hasn’t practiced yet…we’re going to sound like shit…fuck my life. No wait! I have a plan!

 

~Back in the Music Department~

 

Joey: Alright you sons of bitches, let me here the newest song.

 

Sammy: *sitting in the corner* Um…of course. *stands up then walks to the conductor’s stand* E-everyone ready?

 

Band: Yes.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: No they aren’t fucking ready…fucking liars. I hope this plan of mine works.

 

~Back in the Music Department~

 

Sammy: *raises hands*

 

Band: *puts instruments up*

 

Sammy: *starts to conduct*

 

Band: *play perfectly*

 

Sammy: *blinks in amazement* My God….

 

Joey: Beautiful as usual, I hired this group for a reason.

 

Henry: *smiles softly* No matter the song they play; it always relaxes me.

 

Norman: Sammy’s still a piece of shit, the band could probably play without him.

 

Joey: I know *smirks* and that’s why I hired them.

 

Henry and Norman: *sigh* Of course, Joey….

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: Joey has the rare ability to see how good someone is just by staring at them. He did it to me the first time we met and it scared the shit out of me.

 

~Back in Music Department~

 

Joey: I can see that things are moving along smoothly *grins* Good job everyone! *walks away*

 

Sammy: Oh thank God he’s gone *takes a recorder out his pocket* none of you can sight read for shit tits.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: Yeah, Joey has the talent to see talent, but sometimes he’s completely wrong. These are middle school students for God’s sake, the least he could’ve done was gotten a high school or college band. *blinks* Now that I think about it, I shouldn’t curse too much around them.

 

~Sammy’s Office~

 

Sammy: *writing at his desk* Go away.

 

Shawn: Hey, you know where Mr. Drew might be? We got to order more cotton or toy production’ll have to stop.

 

Sammy: *turns his chair around* Why would I know where Joey is? I’m in the Music Department all day.

 

Shawn: *sighs* Shit. Ah well, I’m goin’ to go ask Henry *walks away*

 

Bendy: *walks in* Where’s Henry?

 

Sammy: I don’t know. *huffs* I’m in the Music Department all day.

 

Bendy: …Want to help me look for him?

 

Sammy: *blinks* No.

 

~Animation Department~

 

Sammy: I could’ve sworn I said no.

 

Bendy: He wasn’t at his desk so how about Joey’s office?

 

Sammy: I bet they’re doing some gay shit.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: Joey *rolls eyes* always does something gay to Henry when he calls him to his office. Whenever I tell him about it, he says I’m delusional. Joey Drew is gay, that’s why Bendy’s head over heels for Henry. I think like, Joey and Bendy have some connection. *counts on fingers* They act just alike, have the same emotions towards Henry, when they get mad nothing can calm then down *whispers* but Henry *coughs* Huh? I didn’t say anything.

 

~Joey’s Office~

 

Sammy: *cracks the door slowly* Oh *smirks* This is pretty gay.

 

Henry: Uh…Joey?

 

Joey: What?

 

Henry: I have to go draw so…could you maybe get off me?

 

Joey: *moves his face closer to Henry’s* I thought we were having a brotherly moment.

 

Henry: *laughs nervously* I don’t think brothers get this close to each other.

 

Joey: Sure they do, happens all the time.

 

Bendy: *kicks open the door* Get off my mans!

 

Joey: *growls* What’d you say, you little shit?

 

Bendy: Get off my Henry! He’s mine!

 

Sammy: God I wish I could record this…oh wait *looks at the camera* we’ve got a camera crew already here! *whispers* send me a copy of this episode.

 

Bendy: *jumps on Joey*

 

Joey: *falls on the ground, trying to get Bendy off him*

 

Henry: What the fuck is going on?!

 

Sammy: *walks next to Henry* You want to spend some time in the Music Department? I think they’re going to be like this for a while.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: Henry’s so dense, I almost want to tell him why Joey and Bendy are fighting. It’s so God damn obvious.

 

~Music Department~

 

Henry: I’m going to crawl under a rock and die.

 

Sammy: Me too. All this God damn ink *pokes one of the pipe with a broom* the ink machine isn’t even here yet!

 

Pipe: *leaks*

 

Sammy: Son of a bitch! *stomps to his desk and gets some tape* could you please talk to Joey about all these God damn pipes?! I’m sure even Walt Disney doesn’t have this much ink!

 

Henry: Crippling Depression. Osteoporosis.

 

Sammy: *tapes the leak* The hell are you talking about.

 

Henry: I want to die.

 

Sammy: Your saying that because you know why Bendy and Joey are fighting?

 

Henry: No…Joey has my drawing pen.

 

Sammy: *blinks*

 

Henry: What?

 

Sammy: You are so fucking dense *shakes head*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Credits!!
> 
> Before the Ink Demon is a nonprofit organization and is not looking to scam anyone of their money and/or time
> 
> Please do not file for lawsuit, I have already stated I don't own shit, but the idea and hope no one thought of this before me
> 
> Thank you all again
> 
> Next time on...Before the Ink Demon
> 
> Henry: The both of you are perverts, get the fuck out!!!


	5. Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to go back and edit this...that's going to take a lot of motivation....
> 
> I'll update as often as I can.

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: I think…we all *nods* pretty much live here. I mean, we have dorms and a bath house and Joey isn’t one to let things go so easily. *sighs* There was this one time he broke one of his vases in his office and he wouldn’t let me sweep up the broken glass for an entire week *groans* it was extremely annoying.

 

~Bath House~

 

Henry: *hums softly as he washes his hair*

 

Bendy and Joey: *peep form around the corner*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey: I decided to join forces with Bendy. We share a common goal and I feel as if we can accomplish that goal together…of course I’m to betray him in the end.

 

~

 

Bendy: Of course I’m going to betray Joey in the end. He said it himself, he and Henry are best friends. *smirks evilly* and I’ve a few tricks up my sleeve. I recently discovered how to get taller, I’m not going to reveal it now, but later I will!

 

~Back in the Bath House~

 

Henry: *turns off shower then steps out while humming*

 

Bendy: *whispers* Is he going to bend over?

 

Joey: I don’t know.

 

Henry: Shit *sighs then bends over to pick up the towel*

 

Joey and Bendy: Prays be the booty Gods.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: You know that uneasy feeling you get when you’re being watched? Yeah…that’s how I’m feeling right now.

 

~Back in the Bath House~

 

Henry: *huffs then turns around* Bendy! Joey?! *quickly covers himself with towel* The hell you two?!

 

Bendy: Vacate the premises *runs off*

 

Joey: *falls then gets up and runs*

 

Henry: *growls* You little shits!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

*noise in the background*

 

Susie: You know; I’ve always wanted to style Henry’s hair. It’s so long and flowy-! The hell *turns around in chair* I going on!

 

Joey: *falls then gets up* Operation Peep You is a fail!

 

Bendy: Run for your lives!

 

Susie: *blinks* The fuck?

 

Henry: *walks in with in only a towel* Where the fuck are they?

 

Susie: *snorts* You wear your towel like a woman.

 

Henry: *blushes* Shut up! That has nothing to do with what I asked!

 

Susie: *snickers* They ran pass here, probably in the Music Department.

 

Henry: Thank you *grabs a butter knife then walks off*

 

Susie: *turns to camera* you see how silky and wavy and long his hair is? That’s why I want to style it. I could have Allison help me, I’m giving her singing lessons.

 

~Music Department~

 

Henry: *kicks opens the door* Where’s Joey and Bendy?!

 

Boris: *playing clarinet*

 

Alice: I think they ran to Sammy’s office.

 

Norman: They did. *blushes lightly then looks away* You look like a girl.

 

Henry: *smiles* You want to help me find out if a butter knife can cut through skin?

 

Alice and Norman: *Takes a step away from Henry*

 

Henry: That’s what I thought *walks to Sammy’s office*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Norman: Henry’s as sexy as he is scary when people piss him off. He’s, also, really good with knives.

 

~Sammy’s Office~

 

Henry: *kicks down door* Sammy! You better not be hiding those fuckers!

 

Sammy: *rolls eyes* No _mom_ , they’re hiding themselves. Not in my office though.

 

Henry: *sneers* I swear to God, if you’re lying.

 

Sammy: Cross my heart, hope not to die.

 

Henry: *huffs then walks away*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: Sammy’s a bit of an ass when he’s focused on something. I’m happy he’s serious about his work, but he doesn’t have be so rude.

 

~Animation Department~

 

Henry: How stupid are the both of you? Why the fuck would you hide under my desk?

 

Bendy: Took you a while to get here, though.

 

Henry: I don’t even want to kill you, anymore. Fucking idiots *drops knife then walks away*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey: I don’t know if I should say I’m satisfied with my care or-! Huh?

 

Director: *behind camera* Today’s Halloween.

 

Joey: Oh! So that’s why people have been walking around in costumes!

 

Shawn: Check me out! *walks in* I’m you, Mr. Drew!

 

Joey: *blinks* How clever…the accent ruins it though.

 

~Animation Room~

 

Henry: No Susie.

 

Susie: Aw come on! It’s just like drawing on paper, but it’ll be my face!

 

Henry: *rolls eyes* Make up has nothing to do with art.

 

Susie: *gasps* You take that back! You have to combine colors just to make sure you look nice! Come on, I’ll do your hair for you and help you with a Halloween Costume!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Susie: Each department is in charge of throwing a holiday party. The Animation Department does Halloween, Music Department does Christmas, the Toy Department does New Years. All three departments work together to do the other holidays in between.

 

~Susie’s room~

 

Henry: *examines her face* What are you trying to be?

 

Susie: Alice Angel.

 

Henry: *blinks* If I knew that, I wouldn’t have complained so much. In color or black and white or sepia?

 

Susie: Black and white, I already have the colors out next to you!

 

Henry: *licks lips* Alright, this isn’t going to take long. I can style your hair like hers too, if you want.

 

Susie: I can handle the hair, myself.

 

~Joey’s Office~

 

Joey: *snoring*

 

Sammy: *walks in* You guys did a good job wit-! Joey? *walks next to him* Joey *huffs* Joey!

 

Joey: Huh?! *grips the desk before he falls back* I’m awake! I wasn’t sleeping!

 

Sammy: Yeah, yeah. I finished the music for the party, do you want the band to play it?

 

Joey: *rubs eyes* No, record them playing it then blast it over the intercoms. *yawns* Where’s Henry?

 

Sammy: Is that fucker the only thing on your mind? We have other men and women in the studio too! Like me!

 

Joey: Possibly.

 

~Back in Susie’s Room~

 

Susie: Oh my God! Henry, you are a makeup wizard! *examines herself in the mirror* you even did my hair, though I said I would do it myself!

 

Henry: It wasn’t that hard, I draw Alice almost every day.

 

Susie: Ah! I look just like her! *turns to Henry* and I, my friend, have the perfect costume for you! You know Roger Rabbit’s wife? ((A/N: I know they might be in different time periods, but for the sake of a good laugh, work with it))

 

Henry: What about her?

 

Susie: *walks to her closet* I just so happen *pulls out something* to own a dress just like hers! Heel and all!

 

Henry: Are you out your fucking mind?

 

Susie: *rolls eyes* stops being a little bitch, Henry! Do it for Halloween!

 

Henry: No! I’m a man!

 

Susie: So? Men wear woman’s clothing all the time where I’m from. Besides, your ass is as thick as hers.

 

Henry: Not where I’m from though and no it isn’t!

 

Susie: Come on! Only for today!

 

Henry: *pushes lips together then sighs* I suppose…if it’s only one day.

 

Susie: *grins* Wonderful! I’ll do your hair and makeup!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey: I haven’t seen Henry since this morning, same goes for Susie. I swear to God if they’re doing things *dark aura*

 

~Animation Department~

 

Norman: Happy Halloween, you little fuck.

 

Sammy: Happy Halloween to you too, you, old fuck. What are you supposed to be?

 

Norman: I’m knight, what are you?

 

Sammy: Bendy.

 

Norman: …I don’t how I should feel about that.

 

Sammy: Don’t.

 

Susie: Hey, you two! *walks towards them*

 

Sammy: *waves then walks away*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: I don’t like her. I don’t like how she walks or talks or sings. She’s trash, garbage, the dirt beneath my feet.

 

~

 

Susie: I don’t know why, but I think Sammy’s avoiding me. He been like this since the first day I arrived.

 

~Back in the Animation Department~

 

Joey: Susie, where’s Henry?

 

Susie: *smirks* He should be down in a bit.

 

Joey and Norman: *look at each other then back at her* What did you do?

 

Everyone: *looks at the door as it opens*

 

Henry: *blushes as he walks in* Hey, everyone.

 

Joey: *drops his drink*

 

Bendy: *jaw drops*

 

Norman: *whistles* Whoa.

 

Henry: *walks towards Norman* This is Susie’s doing.

 

Norman: You…kind of look just like Jessica Rabbit. Minus the boobs and cartoony looks.

 

Susie: *snickers evilly* I went into full detail with the makeup and hair.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Susie: *smirks* I knew Joey was going to react a certain way to Henry wearing woman’s clothes. Now all that’s left is to see Bendy’s reaction.

 

~Back in the Animation Department~

 

Joey: *clears throat* I’m gonna…go get some more wine. *walks off*

 

Henry: *watches him* Is Joey okay?

 

Susie: *evilly snickers* He’s just fine!

 

~

 

Bendy: Oh God, how do I approach him?!

 

Alice: *rolls eyes* First, calm down.

 

Bendy: *takes deep breathes*

 

Boris: *sniffs cup then takes a sip, spitting the drink out*

 

Alice: Now just go over and talk to him.

 

~

 

Joey: Shawn, I don’t know what to say!

 

Shawn: Oh dear God…Mr. Drew, this is the one day ye don’t come to me for advice!

 

Joey: Shut up and give me the advice! I’m your boss, bitch!

 

Shawn: *sighs* Calm down and just go talk to him. Just pretend he’s dressed normally and Susie didn’t dress him like Jessica Rabbit. *looks pass Joey* Seems Bendy has the same idea.

 

Joey: *dark aura* What?

 

~

 

Henry: *laughs* If I were the actual Jessica Rabbit, I’d marry you.

 

Bendy: *smirk* Marriage can be arranged.

 

Joey: *pulls Henry towards him*

 

Henry: Joey!

 

Joey: *grips a handful of Henry’s ass*

 

Henry: *yelps as he blushes*

 

Joey: This drink of wine is mine, find your own!

 

Bendy: *growls* Let Henry decide!

 

Joey: *huffs then let’s go* Fine *walks next to Bendy* who do you choose, Henry?

 

Henry: U~~~~~~~~uh….

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: I don’t want to choose either of them! Why the hell me?! I’m married!

 

~Back at the party~

 

Henry: Uh… *sees Norman* I chose him *walks next to him*

 

Joey and Bendy: Norman?!?

 

Henry: Yes! Take it or leave it! *huffs then whisper to Norman* Play along.

 

Norman: *sighs then smiles softly* Let’s go get some wine, Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Credits!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!
> 
> The next episode coming soon!!
> 
> Before the Ink Demon is a nonprofit organization and is not looking to scam anyone of their money and/or time
> 
> Please do not file for lawsuit, I have already stated I don't own shit, but the idea and hope no one thought of this before me
> 
> Thank you all again
> 
> Next time on...Before the Ink Demon
> 
> Henry: Your voice doesn't match your looks.
> 
> Laice: Neither does yours, fuck off.


	6. Episode 6

~Coffee Room~

 

Bertrum: Hello to all you ill minded people. I am the mastermind behind the hellish Bendy amusement park you all love oh so much, Bertrum Piedmont! One of these days, it will even top Disneyland!

 

Lacie: *walks by* keep dreaming.

 

Bertrum: *smirks* oh I wi-! *blinks then turns around* he~ey!

 

~

 

Lacie: I’m Lacie Benton. I work the animatronics around here *points at robo-Bendy* I do maintenance and make sure they don’t try to kill anyone while people come and go. This one keeps following me around, creeps me out.

 

Robo-Bendy: *hugs*

 

Lacie: He likes hugging people too.

 

Robo-Bendy: *starts to hump Lacie*

 

Lacie: *sighs* he likes to hump too. I swear this thing is a dog, stop *tries to push Robo-Bendy off* Oh…and Merry Christmas.

 

~Alice’s Recording Room~

 

Allison: Your singing is amazing as all ways!

 

Susie: Thank you *smirks* one day, you’ll get to my level. Maybe even take my place!

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Susie: Fat chance that’ll happen.

 

~

 

Allison: Hello! I’m Allison Pendle and one of the newer voices here at Joey Drew Studios. Joey says, once Susie gives the word, that I’ll be voicing someone. Maybe Alice, maybe a new female character.

 

~Animations Department~

 

Sammy: Henry! I’m going to need you to dress up in that Jessica Rabbit costume again.

 

Henry: *sneers at him* Why?

 

Sammy: I asked Susie and she said no, Allison didn’t want to either.

 

Henry: That’s not telling me why.

 

Sammy: *huffs then crosses arms* You’re singing Christmas Time is Here.

 

Henry: I can’t sing.

 

Sammy: I’ve heard you hum before. If you can hum then you can sing.

Henry: Everybody can hum.

 

Sammy: Not true.

 

Joey: *walks up to them* What are you ladies up to?

 

Sammy: You owe me, Henry! Now sing!

 

Henry: *rolls eyes* You’re such a pain! Fine, I’ll sing.

 

Joey: Sing what?

 

Sammy: *smiles with satisfaction* Thank you *walks away*

 

Henry: *huffs then walks away*

 

Joey: I’m still lost.

 

~Susie’s Room~

 

Susie: A~and there! *grins* Henry Rabbit’s back!

 

Henry: You just did my hair, it’s-! *blinks* did you make a halo out of a reef?

 

Susie: Yeah.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Henry: If that halo has anything to do with Alice…

 

~

 

Joey: Susie says she feels a connection with Alice. I mean, she is the voice so I don’t see the problem.

 

~

 

Alice: Susie creeps me out, sometimes. I feel like she watches my every move.

 

~Floor S~

 

Bertrum: I need Henry’s opinion on a new ride. Where is he?

 

Lacie: I can go get him if you get Robo-Bendy off me.

 

Robo-Bendy: *humping Lacie*

 

Bertrum: Honestly *sighs then pulls him off*

 

Robo-Bendy: *starts to hump Bertrum*

 

Lacie: Thanks pal *walks away*

 

Bertrum: please hurry!

 

~Animation Department~

 

Lacie: Hey you.

 

Random Animator: *blinks* yes?

 

Lacie: You know where Henry is, Bertrum needs him.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Lacie: I’m Lacie Benton, I’m the mechanic around here.

 

Henry: *sits next to her* Hi.

 

Lacie: Nice hair.

 

Henry: *rolls eyes* Whatever. You know, you don’t look like you sound.

 

Lacie: Neither do you.

 

~

 

Jack: I honestly don’t know how Lacie can see with her bangs in her eyes. She, also, looks younger than her voice lets on.

 

~Floor S~

 

Lacie: Where’s Robo-Bendy?

 

Bertrum: *huffs* He’s humping Wally *points*

 

Wally: Hey! Get this gay piece of shit off me! I don’t swing that way! I don’t have a robot kink either!

 

Lacie: *sighs* I’m back.

 

Robo-Bendy: *wobbles over to Lacie then hugs her*

 

Lacie: Yeah, yeah. *looks at Bertrum* Henry’s behind me.

 

~

 

Bertrum: Whoa.

 

Henry: I swear to fuck, don’t say another word.

 

Bertrum: *blinks then smirks* Like the hair.

 

Henry: *pushes him lightly then walks to the elevator*

 

Bertrum: *laughs* Wait! *catches the door* wait, wait! I need your opinion on something.

 

Henry: You could ask Joey.

 

Bertrum: *glares* You know how I feel about Joey.

 

Henry: *sighs then nods* Alright. What do you need an opinion on?

 

Bertrum: A new ride.

 

~Sammy’s Office~

 

Sammy: *drawing stick figure porn*

 

Norman: *walks in* Hey Sammy, is Henry still going to sing?

 

Sammy: *shields paper* Yes.

 

Norman: *blinks then smirk* What’cha drawing?

 

Sammy: *sneers* Nothing of your concern.

 

Norman: *shrugs* Whatever. It probably looks like shit.

 

Sammy: Fuck you.

 

Henry: *walks in* How does this look *crosses arms*

 

Norman: *blinks then clears throat* I um…need to get on the projectors *quickly walks out*

 

Henry: *pouts* is it that bad*

 

Sammy: No *goes back to drawing* it’s that good. You look like a girl.

 

Henry: Why am I doing this again?

 

Sammy: *puts pencil down* Because you owe me *undoes pants* now, if you excuse me.

 

Henry: *tilts head then shakes it* You are so weird *walks away*

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Sammy: Yes, yes I am going to masturbate to my drawing. Don’t judge me.

 

~

 

Tom: It’s Christmas party time!

 

~Band Room~

 

Tom: Allison! You look good!

 

Allison: *rolls eyes* I’m not going to kiss you, Tom.

 

Tom: *huffs* But I’m under the mistletoe!

  
Allison: Nice try *walks away*

 

Tom: *sighs then walk away*

 

Sammy: Alright, you sack of shits. For today’s entertainment, I have, the one and only, Henry Jessica Rabbit!

 

Everyone: *claps*

 

Bendy: Jesus, here we go.

 

Band: *starts to play entro*

 

Norman: *shines projector at the band*

 

Henry: *standing in front them* *sighs then sings softly* Christmas Time is here, happiness and cheer. Fun for all

 

Everyone: *sways*

 

Henry: That children call, their favorite time of year.

 

Joey: *leans on piano as he watches Henry* *takes a sip from cup*

 

Sammy: *walks up to him* You’re welcome, hoe.

 

 

Joey: You’re lucky this is putting me in a good mood…or I would’ve chocked you out.

 

Sammy: *rolls eyes then looks at Henry* Susie can do wonders with hair. Shame she’ll be leaving after New Year’s. *looks at Joey* Are you sure this is the right thing to do?

 

Joey: Allison would make a better Alice than Susie, I mean, listen to the names. Susie won’t mind, in fact, I’ll tell her she can stay if she wants.

 

Sammy: *shakes head* I hope you’re right.

 

Band: *finishes playing then starts up deck the halls*

 

Henry: *walks towards Sammy and Joey* How did I do?

 

Joey: Wonderful.

 

Sammy: I could’ve done better.

 

~Coffee Room~

 

Joey and Norman: *smoking their pipes*

 

Lacie: *plops between them then pulls out a pipe*

 

Thomas: *sighs* The three of them do this…all the time.

 

Joey: It’s a smoke for Christmas!

 

Norman and Lacie: Agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!
> 
> The next episode coming soon!!
> 
> Before the Ink Demon is a nonprofit organization and is not looking to scam anyone of their money and/or time
> 
> Please do not file for lawsuit, I have already stated I don't own shit, but the idea and hope no one thought of this before me
> 
> Next time on Before the Ink Demon:
> 
> Susie: Oh...I'll stay, alright. But Allison better watch. Her. Back.


End file.
